


Through her ribcage.

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Come on, man, you've got to help me out. What's the way to a woman's heart?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2021





	Through her ribcage.

“I don’t know, man. How can you tell if you’re in love?”

“Dave, you’re four hundred and twenty-nine. You’re not seriously suggesting you still can’t tell the difference between genuine attachment and mere infatuation, are you?”

“Well, I’m attracted to her, for a start. But that’s not all there is to it, is there?”

“Tell you what, why don’t you go and ask Tom? I’m sure he must have had – someone, at some point.”

“David, you were married.”

“So?”

“You were in love with her, right?”

“...must have been, yes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look, we were best friends, and I was attracted to her. No need to – complicate things any further, as it were.”

“But what about _romantic_ attraction?”

“What about it?”

“Never mind. I’ll go ask Tom, shall I?”

“Excellent idea. Please close the door on your way out.”


End file.
